Diabetes mellitus is caused in almost all instances by diminished rates of secretion of insulin by the beta cells of the islets of Langerhans in the pancreas. Diabetes is usually divided into two different types: juvenile diabetes that usually, but not always, begins in early life, and maturity-onset diabetes that usually, but not always, begins in later life and mainly in obese persons.
Maturity-onset type of diabetes is likely to occur in those with a family history of diabetes and is characterized by blurred vision, itching, unusual thirst, drowsiness, obesity, fatigue, skin infections, slow healing, and tingling or numbness in the feet. Onset of symptoms is usually later in life. The maturity-onset type of diabetes seems to result from degeneration or suppression of the beta cells as a result of more rapid aging in susceptible persons than in others. Obesity predisposes an individual to this type of diabetes, probably for two different reasons. First, the beta cells of the islets of Langerhans in an obese person become less responsive to stimulation by increased blood glucose levels. Therefore, the surge of insulin secretion following a meal is less marked in obese persons. Second, Obesity also greatly decreases the number of insulin receptors in the insulin target cells throughout the body. For these reasons, increased quantities of insulin are required to have the same metabolic effects in obese persons as in non obese person.
Most of the pathology of diabetes mellitus can be attributed to one of three major effects of insulin lack. First, low levels of insulin cause a decrease in the utilization of glucose by the body cells with a resultant increase in blood glucose concentration to as high as 300 to 1200 mg/dl. Second, insulin lack causes a markedly increased mobilization of fats from the fat storage areas, resulting in abnormal fat metabolism as well as deposition of lipids in vascular walls to cause atherosclerosis. Third, insulin lack can result in a depletion of protein in the tissues of the body.
Typical treatment of diabetes mellitus, including full-blown cases of maturity-onset diabetes, involves administering enough insulin so that the patient will have as nearly normal carbohydrate, fat, and protein metabolism as possible. Optimal therapy can prevent most acute effects of diabetes and greatly delay the chronic effects as well.
Insulin is available in several different forms. Regular insulin has a duration of action lasting from 3 to 8 hours, whereas other forms of insulin are absorbed slowly from the injection site and therefore have effects that last as long as 10 to 48 hours. Ordinarily, the severely diabetic patient is given a single dose of a longer-acting insulin each day to increase overall carbohydrate metabolism throughout the day. Then additional quantities of regular insulin are given at those times of the day when the flood glucose level tends to rise too high, such as at meal times. Thus, each patient is established on an individualized pattern of treatment.
Frequently, following a special diet can control maturity-onset diabetes sufficiently so that insulin is no longer required. It is recommended that an individual with maturity-onset diabetes follow a high-carbohydrate, high-fiber diet to reduce the need for insulin and lower the fat levels in the blood.
An estimated 5.5 million Americans are being treated for diabetes. In addition, studies estimate that there are 5 million adults with undetected maturity-onset diabetes and another 20 million having impaired glucose tolerance that may lead to full-blown diabetes. The National Institutes of Health report that undiagnosed diabetes is the reason behind millions losing their vision. Diabetes is the third leading cause of death in the United States.
There is a need for a composition and method for enhancing glucose metabolism in individuals with maturity-onset diabetes and thereby reduce or prevent the necessity of using insulin. It would be desirable if this composition and method were convenient to administer and cost less than insulin so that it could be easily afforded by individuals with low incomes who have no insurance coverage. It would also be desirable if such a composition could be purchased over the counter, thereby making it more widely available to individuals at high risk of maturity-onset diabetes.